


Chaos served

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: Butters was always there for the new kid. What would he do if something happened in the end of the game?
Relationships: Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Professor Chaos (South Park)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

Although everyone was friends with Dovahkiin, or (Y/N) as he liked to call himself, or that's what he told Butters at least, during school everyone in Freedom Pals avoided or ignored the Dragonborne. He was no longer the new kid and yet they continued to call him the new kid or just butthole. It honestly pissed him off, and he was grateful when Butters called him by the name he preferred.

At night, (Y/N) would fight against Butters along side his sidekicks, his often used "friends" Super Craig, Mosquito, and Toolshed. But lately Professor Chaos wouldn't try anything so they were all just stuck on patrol.

Unfortunately, the kids had caught the bad side of a company who wished to get rid of the leader of Freedom Pals to strike them where it hurt. 

(Y/N) threw on his costume, and looked to the clock squinting at the blurry alarm clock on his beds side table. He was tired of going out on late nights at 12 AM and not doing shit. Freedom Pals wasn't even entertaining anymore, and they all seemed to be ignoring (Y/N) more and more, even though he was the best. He had all the classes, and yet they didn't seem to care anymore. Almost like he was old news.

Walking down his stairs he passed by his father, who was passed out on the couch. (Y/N) easily opened the door because his father never bothered to lock it again, figuring out his son got out anyway. (Y/N) opened the door to absolutely nothing and walked away from his painted red house. The paint was beginning to chip, but (Y/N) didn't care, it wasn't his problem. 

(Y/N) called Fastapass and waited for the male with a lazy eye, who seemed to be more excepted than (Y/N) him self.

"H-hey Butthole." Jimmy stuttered. "Ne...n-n...need a- nee- need a ri-ride?" He asked, but looked like he didn't really care. (Y/N) glanced at Jimmy before nodding slightly. It was barely visable but Jimmy understood and pushed (Y/N) all the way to the Freedom Pal base. 

(Y/N) walked through Token's gate and past the guard who slept in his stand with his legs crossed and leaned up. He pushed open Token's front door and opened up the basment door, that he had hijacked with Professor Chaos' "minion". Walking down the stairs all the guys looked up at (Y/N) as if he was the most interesting thing they had seen in awhile.

"Butthole..." Token started looking off to the side. 

"We have a job for you. Kinda like old times you know." Cartman leaned back into his chair.

"And you were bzz... kinda late so we already took a vote and yeah you're gonna have to do it." Clyde hummed lowly adjusting his beanie. (Y/N) continued to look at them emotionlessly but on the inside he was screaming his guts out.

"Sorry butthole." Human Kite sighed and pushed past him making his way up the stairs as well as Wonder Tweek, Super Craig, Fastpass, Mosquito, Coon, Tooleshed and Dr Timothy but Tupperware stayed in his seat. 

(Y/N) took the seat across from him and wait for the boy to speak.

"So..." Token shuffled awkwardly in his seat. "Like we said we have a job for you (Y/N)."

(Y/N) watched Token bite his lip. What was he expecting? For you to speak to him and make this easier? No way in hell, after he ignored you so many times, he deserved to feel awkward as fuck around you.

"We need you...to spy on Professor Chaos.." He sighed in his hand, but this made your eyes widen slightly.


	2. 2

Token took in (Y/N)'s confused face and smiled slightly. 

"I know it might be a lot to ask, and I'm not asking you to do this for us. I'm asking you to do this for South Park." Token leaned down, almost trying to convince himself. "And Professor Chaos seems more active than usual lately."

(Y/N) stared over to Token, who took in the "mute" boy's silent but piercing gaze. 

"If that's a yes...than I can anonymously sign you up for Chaos' team." Token said tapping his pointer finger on the laptop on the corner of the table. "I'll email you the location and date. Try to convince them you wanna be on his team." 

(Y/N) got out of his seat, before thoroughly soaking in what Token said before going up the stairs of his basement. Maybe this could be the chance he was waiting for to get closer to his only friend in South Park. Exiting Token's mansion sized house (Y/N) felt his iPad vibrate so he pulled it out.

The message was a no reply email, with a predictable location and date. 

Starks Pond, 1:15 AM, if you were late even by one minute the whole joining a team thing would be off. However it had to be tomorrow as it was 3:28 AM at the moment so the Dragonborne began to head home, but didn't avoid walking the long way this time. The cold air that nipped at his skin was pretty refreshing to take in and soon he was on the main street.

(Y/N) pushed open the clothing stores door before peaking inside at the sleeping workers who only expected crackheads and drunks past 12. (Y/N) didn't know if he should let Butters know it was him, it just feels right not to. (Y/N) picked up a section of scruffy dark grey fabric as well as a smooth light gray patch of fabric that shown in the stores lights that remained on at this time. (Y/N) strolled up to the counter and placed a ten dollar bill on the desk before catching a glance at a dark red cloak. It almost seemed to be for a superhero or a sterotypical dracula character. Adding another 5 to the stack he took the supplies and left the shop. 

Holding rolls of colour in his forearms, (Y/N) sighed before sniffing the air, smelling the faint smell of a strong cigarette. That's how he could tell Craig was around which meant Tweek was not far behind. (Y/N) had to get out of here so that he didn't make yet another awkward conversation so he walked south till he found the conjuntion between the main street and his own street.

Making his way to the red evident house on the left side of the large street, he opened and slammed the door shut as his dad, who was passed out on the sofa jumped awake before collasping again.

"Don't...go yet." His dad mumbled before snoring loudly.

(Y/N) rolled his eyes as he went up stairs and quickly turned to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

(Y/N) threw the pile of clothes over his chair in front of his desk that held an old beaten up computer. He plugged in his phone before crawling into his stale ass mattress. He sighed before closing his eyes tightly. He knew he wouldn't be in a good mood in the morning.


	3. 3

(Y/N) peered open his eyes, before they drooped in tiredness. Maybe he shouldn't have been up at 3:50 in the morning considering that he wakes up at 6 AM. He pushed himself off the bed and stared off to the corner for a second. Fuck he has school. I mean it might be a Friday but they always feel super long.

He tore off his previous clothing before slapping on another pair not even checking if it were dirty or not. Not only was (Y/N) tired his mouth tasted god fuckin awful, so he opened up his bedroom door and walked down the carpet towards the bathroom. Pulling the the wood door open he splattered a significant amount of toothpaste on the bristles before turning on the faucet and rinsing it under the water and then began brushing his teeth.

Once he was done he spit out the extra mix of saliva and toothpaste scent. (Y/N) lightly combed his hair with his fingers before returning back to his room to put on his socks and shoes, slipping them on without effort. (Y/N) walked to the stairs before decending to the main floor to where his mother and father sat giggling and humming to each other.

Hard to believe that a couple months ago they were at each other's throats one constantly sobbing and another getting high anytime they got the chance. Mephesto's lab flashed back into (Y/N)'s mind and the decision (Y/N) had to make with them. Kill dad or mom? He shook his head before sighing lightly catching his father's attention.

"Heya champ. You ready for another day at school? Your mom left you a lunch sack onthe counter ," his father grinned at his mother who giggled at him "Try not to be late to school alright?" He told (Y/N) and he just let out a grunt before making his way through the living room's door frame to the kitchen floor. 

(Y/N) was gonna shove his lunck bag into his backpack before he realized he left it upstairs like an idiot. He basically crawled back up the stairs and into his room and picked up his black backpack. (Y/N) hadn't done his math homework last night so he knew he'd be doing that first class, which happened to be studyhall, which was completely up to luck. (Y/N) was about to make his way back downstairs before the set of fabrics caught his eye and he walked up to the chair they rested on.

Picking them up he eyed them before opening his toy chest and tucked it in the chest gentlely. He slung the backpack over his shoulders after putting his lunch into the carrier. (Y/N) walked down the stairs again, this time at a faster pace and looked tp see his parents were no longer on the couch. That's when he had heard a moan upstairs in their bed room. Gross.

(Y/N) pushed the front door open and walked calmly out of the front door. He was used to the cold air in the mornings it even warmed up slightly after 12, but even with that sun the snow never left sight. Welcome to Colorado. He walked the the front steps and saw the bus pulling up to the bus stop the hung out in the main street. (Y/N) usually took the bus to avoid the weirdos of South Park. Sure Cartman or the girls were worth avoiding but (Y/N) had grown tired of beating up homeless guys on the streets because they wanted a fight. He'd been late too many times because of that. 

So (Y/N) rushed down the sidewalk, or at least what he could describe as rushed, it was more like a speed walk. He made his way up to bus as it shook and rumbled airborne gasoline spilling out of the grey pipes, contrasting the large yellow monster it was. (Y/N) climbed up the stairs and took no time standing in the aisle before taking a seat next to Butters, the usual.

"Good morning (Y/N)!" Butters cheered before rubbing his fists together. "I was wondering if you were coming on the bus or not, y-y'know since you walk sometimes." 

(Y/N) nodded before laying his backpack on the floor and then looking back at the kids who sat next to each other in pairs or groups. Stan and Kyle sat with each other, Kenny and Cartman did the same. Wendy and Bebe sat across from Red and Esther, Nicole and Annie behind them. Token and Clyde sat in the back and Craig and Tweek sat ahead of them talking loudly and cursing. In general ot was a typical loud morning. But Token caught (Y/N)'s eyes and nodded before turning back to Clyde and returning to their conversation.

"Yeah, good morning Butters." (Y/N) spoke lowly, barely audiable after taking in the bus' passengers making Butters' face light up in pink. 

* * *

(Y/N) leaned his hand on the desk letting it support the side of his face as Mr. Garrison went on about how Kanye West was a perfect partner to Kim Kardashian and why. It wouldn't be so boring if it weren't for the fact that this was his last class and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. The idea of making a new costume and doing routines out of the ordinary excited him. And yet he was stuck here listing to a balding teacher rant about so big titted bitch up state and a rap artist. 

(Y/N) got tapped on the shoulder when Mr. Garrison turned his head to the board to write another explanation making (Y/N) turn his head to the kid behind him. Stan Marsh, captain of the football team and as seen before, Kyle Broflovski's best friend and if you were seeing them talk together you'd assume they were dating. But no, he wasted his time on Wendy Testaburger. She wasn't as bad as the other girls like Red or anyother drama double sided bitch in this school but she just wasn't (Y/N)'s cup of tea. Maybe it's cause you're a big fat homosexual looking forward to kiss a certain blonde on the li-. Nevermind. But she was Stan's tea apparently even though they dated and then took breaks the next week of getting back together.

"Butters asked me to pass you this, tell me if you want me to chuck it at him." Stan joked quietly, elbowing you slightly. Butters sat in his desk right behind the male so it made sense when Stan gave it to you. Stan seemed to be in a good mood so maybe he was currently dating Wendy at this moment. Stan could be a bit unbearably pessimistic when he wasn't dating her and drank often. Like damn she might be a good student but (Y/N) thought it was a bit unhealthy to depend on her and Kyle so often.

(Y/N) took the note when Stan started to stare at him for being too consumed in his thoughts. (Y/N) gave the boy a tiny nod in thanks before taking the note from him and opening up the paper. But not in a way that Mr. Garrison would notice.

You wanna hang out after school at your house :)?

The handwriting was in a cyan class of colour, much like the jacket he wore everyday. Is it a favourite colour of his? (Y/N) assumed that maybe it was, and he spent no time scribbling down a response in black ink.

sure.

(Y/N) closed up the note into tiny folds and lied it on Stan's desk when Garrison wasn't looking and he passed it back to Butters who gave you a thumbs up with his pale little twink hands.  And so he sat there staring at the clock waiting for the bell to interupt your gay ass thoughts about kissing Butters after school on your bed. What. He can dream.

Butters' perfect blonde hair curling down his red face as (Y/N) takes his pink lips into his before he reaches a hand into his-

The bell echoes through the halls and in the classroom making the people who were sleeping, mainly Eric Cartman, jump before realizing it was finally time to go. (Y/N) stared for a moment before picking up his notebooks and making his way to his locker Butters' following behind (Y/N) a smile on his face. 

"I-I can't wait to hang out (Y/N)!" Butters excitedly wailed as said male nodded silently before putting in his locker code and unlocking it shoving the books he didn't need in it. Kyle and Clyde walked up to (Y/N) eyeing Butters before smiling.

"Hey New Kid, we'll um heh see you soon right?" Clyde asked obviously talking about Freedom Pals and how (Y/N)'s gonna be pretending to join Butters' side who in return has no idea what's happening and assumes it's just the normal Freedom Pals lingo. (Y/N) blankly nodded at the brunette. Clyde Donovan was something. A little childish, big heart and big baby. A less important part of the football team but was still a good quarterback. He is also known by the girls as the guy who's dad owns a shoe store so dating Clyde is a quick way to get free shoes.

"Great, see you after school New Kid!" Kyle waved, walking away with Clyde after giving (Y/N) a wink. Kyle Broflovski, he was a well known Jewish smart kid. (Y/N) could say he was picked on by Cartman but he could hold himself up pretty good. Kyle being a ginger didn't shake (Y/N) up to much and to be honest he was pretty good looking. But who wasn't like hot damn.

Butters paused in confusion and (Y/N) shook his head hoping he wouldn't worry about it. They don't even know the least of it. He put his backpack on his shoulders and walked out of the front doors of the school watching kids say bye to each other before going on their own way home. Some though walked together or got picked up by their parents.

"Are your parents picking you up (Y/N)?" Butters asked (Y/N) making him shake his head no. Usually he just walked home alone or wandered around the town, looting what he could find on the streets.

"That means we can walk home together.." Butters flashed you a smile before making his was way down the sidewalk, backpack on his own body. So (Y/N) followed side by side to him quietly listening as Butters rambled about how he might revamp his inspector persona and remake the costume.

After about 5 minutes of walking silence the two males made it to (Y/N)'s house and walked up to the door before letting themselves in. Butters made his way up to (Y/N)'s room while (Y/N) listened to his parents lecture him about how he should spend more time outside and making more friends. But that didn't make sense, he long ago made friends with everyone in the town on both facebook and coonstragram.

Meanwhile Butters sat on (Y/N)'s bed taking in the scent of teen angst and air freshener. He saw a gold fish swim back and forth in a fish bowl letting out bubble of air as they swam to the top and disappeared. And then he looked at the basket of laundry with clothing messily thrown into it then a game system that hasn't seen since he was around 9 or 10. Butters hummed waiting for (Y/N) before he saw a piece of fabric sticking out of one of his toy chests.

Butters thought it was just a leftover hero or fighter costumes from their games but when he lifted up the lid there was just a square of grey radiants and a red cloak. Imagining (Y/N) in something like that was like asking Jimbo to stop selling guns. The colours just didn't seem like him. 

And yet they seemed to look nice on him despite the contrast, and the more Butters thought about it the more his cheeks reddened before he shut the lid and climbed back on his ~~crush's~~ friend's bed. 

(Y/N) climbed up his house's stairs before opening his door and greeted Butters giving him a wave and shutting the door behins him. He turned on his game sphere on the floor and offered Butters one of the controllers which he gladly took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck bro sorry for not updating


End file.
